Killing Loneliness
by RBlack
Summary: The war is over Harry's first love is gone, his friends are dead. He learns of his true history, and decides to take on the world.Much better than I have told so just read it.. lol.. Rated M for later chappy's


Killing Loneliness

He lay in his bed, crying for all he'd lost. The ones that mattered lay in ashes spread to the winds, allowing time to carry them on. The war had gone on too long, too many had died, too many had perished to the demon. Harry Potter now 19 years on the earth was broken and torn in his existence. What did he have to live for now? His beloved was taken from him most brutally, torn from existence with no hope of a savior. His friends had at least been lucky the Avada Kedavra was at least painless and quick.

But Daphne had to suffer for loving him, she had been torture and maimed for weeks before they let her expire, it was not peaceful, it was not painless. She had suffered like no other, cut, beaten, raped those where the nicest of things that had been done to her . In the end the demon was dead as were his death eaters, and he was left all alone. He had no injuries to speak of, a few gashes and few burns but he had made it out alive.

Now he wished he hadn't.

Days passed into weeks and weeks into months before any of the others that survived had contacted him. Of course this was his own doing locking down Potter Manor like a self imposed prison.

The day he had informed his elves to open the place back up thousands of owls and floo calls started barging in. So instead of re locking the manor, he simply locked himself into his room, his crypt that he had planed on dying in.

Meanwhile in Scotland, a woman that look about the age of 26 was frustrated and angered at what life had given to her only love. She had never told him of their past at the insistence of Albus Dumbledore. She needed her love, and needed him to find her.

Somehow the old man had known what was to come and assured her that her love would come to her when the time was right. Though it had killed her when her love had announce his engagement to that girl, she couldn't find fault with Daphne, she was beautiful and elegant. But it didn't matter any longer, he was alone and she was hurting because of his self imposed prison.

Harry Potter woke early in the morning from a vision, he didn't have visions as such anymore now that he had mastered the mind arts. But this was different, he had seen himself shallow and near death, with a woman he could have sworn he knew weeping over him, begging him to live.

"Why would anyone want me to live?" He asked himself over and over.

He decided to kill some time and opened a deep cavern in the wall that was covered by a painting of a large bat with the Potter crest hanging from one of its talons on its wing. He had never understood that painting, but dared not to remove it as he had promised the house wouldn't be altered, in memory of his parents.

Inside the cavern in the wall he brought out a rune decorated bowl, otherwise known in the wizarding world as a pensive. Extracting the memory of his vision from his head he let the silvery strand fall into the bowl and then he touched the surface of the bowl and fell in.

As he replayed the memory many times trying to take in every detail he had noticed many things, she was mid twenty's about 5 foot 8 inches, long raven black hair much like his own, it appeared as if she had electric blue eyes, she liked dark attire, she was beautiful in every sense you could imagine. She looked to be wealthy, and most importantly she seemed to be calling for him.

As Harry returned to reality he made the largest life changing decision ever, for the first time in months he unlocked his room and made the floo call that would return Harry Potter to the world, he called Albus Dumbledore.

The Former Headmaster of Hogwarts was outside his manor sitting on a small patio in his private garden watching his beloved Griffin's play in the grass. His newest pets had been a gift to him when he retired as headmaster. Sipping on a cold glass of Lemon-aid a small house elf popped to the side of him.

"Master Dumbledore sir, there is a floo call from Mister Potter for you." the little elf spoke and then popped out again.

Many things passed over the old mans mind at that time, the largest being

'It's Time'.

Once Albus reached his study where the call had been directed, he asked for Harry to come through. A few moments later Harry Potter would realize his world would never be the same.

Carrying his pensive over to Albus's desk Harry told the former headmaster what he had seen and asked if he could review it and give him any information it might lead to. Harry knew if it had been a British student born within the last 100 years or so he would probably know who it was in the vision.

After nearly twenty minutes of viewing Albus returned from his pensive visit with a smile on his face.

Harry sat in a stuffy armchair waiting for a response but his former headmaster simply smiled and soon the smile turned into a grin, nearly 5 minutes later he finally spoke.

"Harry my boy that was something I have been waiting on to happen to you for nearly five years now." Albus spoke.

A look of intense confusion came upon Harry's face.

Albus decided for once to clarify things, besides after what this man had done for the world he deserved it.

"Let me explain Harry, your vision is something I have been expecting for many years now, yes I do know whom that young lady is (he chuckles a bit at that), more importantly I know why. You see Harry there was always a great secret hidden from the world about your family, however before we get into that history, please lets invite the young lady here so that she may give her own explanations.

Albus picked up a small mirror from his desk and spoke in a near whisper to it.

"Evangeline Dejesus, hear my call" moments later the mirror glowed white and then the same angelic face appeared into the mirror.

"Is it time sir?" she asked.

"Yes Eva, Harry is here with me, please come we are in the study" Albus replied.

In mere seconds a flash of black mist surrounded the area briefly then cleared. In the center of the room now stood Eva, the woman of Harry's vision. She strode over to an armchair next to Harry and sat down.

Harry at this point was beyond confused, in reality he was nearly at a point of no return, however what he didn't know is that this was exactly how this was to be.

It was nearly four hours later when the history of it all finally came out.

Harry had learned that the Potter's were an ancient vampire family, that only in the last 300 years had nearly died out. Harry himself wasn't vampire, he was a half-blood, he didn't need blood to survive. He did however retain most of the vampiric abilities. Nearly everything except the pointed teeth.

This explained how over the last months the many times he had tried to take his own life he was unable to, how he healed so quickly why his reflexes were faster that normal peoples.

He was what Voldemort wanted to be, but never archived.

Immortal.

He also learned a lot of the history about vampires, the true bloods, many myths about them he found out were completely fabricated by vampires so that the general populous would leave them be. Vampires mostly those of Slavic or Romanian decent were content to live in peace with the world. They only needed blood once a month to survive and their victims were hardly ever killed.

The exceptions to this were the death dealers, they were similar to the hit wizards employed by the ministry in nearly every way except there were no trials. Hence the name Death dealer.

Many things were coming into focus for Harry Potter, and for the first time since the war started he actually had a small glimmer of hope enter his torn heart.

However what he was told at the end was what truly shocked him.

Harry Potter was married.

Eva had finally gotten around to explaining to him that the reason he had the vision of her was his heart was calling out to her as hers did for him.

However due to his social status and his public calling he needed to be "human" until the war was over.

The marriage wasn't one of the traditional since, not even for an arranged marriage. Harry and Eva were bonded together in the tightest bond on earth.

Blood.

All that was left was for Harry and Eva to complete the union and that HAD to be done by his 21'st birthday or they both would loose their immortal status and parish to the wind, due to the bond that was made for them when Harry was just born.

After the meeting Harry left Albus's manor with Eva so that the two of them could get to know each other. It had been a very stressful 4 hours to Harry so after arriving back at Potter manor Harry asked Eva if she would like to explore the grounds for a bit so that they could assimilate the information that he had received.

Even more so to contemplate how he had come from trying to kill himself to looking forward to his life again.

Eva and Harry had spent over three hours walking the grounds of his ancestral home talking about anything and everything including Harry becoming a 'true blood' vampire. Eva had explained to him that this was something that could be accomplished, and could bring back the glory of his family name within the vampire community.

The process was actually very simple, she would simply bite him and feed him her blood, a similar process to the 'turning', however different, as Harry was already a half-blood his born vampiric abilities would more than triple in strength.

Plus the fact that he would have to die.

Eva as a true blood had no heart beat she was born a vampire, however she still had the ability to love, and to bear children, Just like every human, except vampires were to humans the undead, the Hallowed.

Late that evening Eva had left to make preparations for her move to be with Harry in Potter Manor.

Three months later, Harry Potter and Eva were still getting to know one another, to Eva's dismay Harry seemed reluctant to get close to her physically as the only thing he had done in three months was the occasional kiss, no heavy snogging, no petting, nothing without clothes. She had promised herself that she would be patient with him, but she was becoming very frustrated with the situation. She told herself that she would try to speak with him about it later that day.

Meanwhile Harry Potter was walking through the forest that surrounded the grounds of Potter Manor, thinking to himself trying once again to accept that he still had a life to live. Just before he decided to turn back home to speak with Eva, he felt a sharp pain in his chest, and soon only saw black as he was sent into the land of the unconscious.

Harry Potter lay in his bed in his home comatose for the last four months.

Eva had heard his scream in her mind as his heart was pierced while walking in the family forest.

She had raced to where she believed him to be, as Harry always walked the same path when he was deep in thought. Five minutes of running and she had found his body, a iron stake protruding from his chest, just missing the heart by mere centimeters. He was alive but he had lost so much blood. That was the secret of the vampire, they heal very quickly as long as there isn't too much blood loss. The iron stake made it almost impossible to heal on its own. As iron was similar to silver with werewolves.

She brought Harry back home and called on the best and most revered vampire healers she knew of.

After hours of spell work and potions they had finally got the wound to close, the worst part was that they had been nearly too late, only time and luck they said would save him now.

She asked if a 'turning' would help him, the healers said that if he had his full power's that he would stand a better chance at returning to her.

Little did Harry know when he met his dark angle that she would be the one to kill him, and by doing so kill his loneliness and bring him to life again a new man.

A man that would in a short time after his awakening become the most powerful of the Hallowed.

Two days later Harry Potter half blood vampire childe died.

Harry Potter didn't wake again for four months, each day of which Eva would feed him from her own blood to maintain the transformation. Each day she worried that he wouldn't wake, the transformation shouldn't have been this long form what the elders had informed her, although this type of turning hadn't been done in more than 1000 years, the elders where much older and they knew what should and shouldn't happen with the turning.

Only one elder by the name of Ikalstar had any explanation. That was that Harry would wake when he was ready, and to pay attention to Harry's physical condition closely.

The Elder it happened was right. Harry's body started to fill out more broader shoulders, he was no longer only 5 foot 9 but nearly 6 foot 3 he looked that he may have put on 30 pounds without eating. Eva had to say that she was impressed.

Then one day exactly four months five hours and a few minutes from his death Harry Potter 'true blood vampire' awoke.

The world would never be the same.


End file.
